I will Love you Forever
by Krunior-Rogan-Always
Summary: Cute little one shot please read it :


Disclaimer: The story is mine but the rest is the show GG

**I Will love You Forever**

"Lorelai Leigh,Rory,Ace I love you, and I'll tell you exactly when I fell for you, it was at the LDB event, I saw you coming out of the tent in that dress and you would'nt believe how hard I fell, I remember the first day we met at the Coffee Kiosk, I know I was an Idiot for saying that I did'nt remember you, but that argument was all worth it, because I got to talk to you. I remember when you came up to me and accused me of being in the LDB, when I finally took you to the event, when we held hands during the fall. Then when we where at the male yale party when that guy was talking to you and then I came up and told him about us going on a year and a half and putting my arm around your shoulders, and you thanking me.Then in that Vowel Renewing thing for your grandparents vowel renewal when you where up there with your grandfather in that suit and your hair up, and then after when you told me that me and Jules looked good together, and after I told you we were'nt together and you asked me to dance. Then you said, 'Are you ever going to ask me out?', after I told you I was'nt a boyfriend type of guy more like the casual thing. You said that you did'nt want a boyfriend and agreed to the no strings attached and then you kissed me. That kiss, Ace was the best i'd ever had all of yours are the best i've ever had. I remember that Lorelai walked in on us then Luke and Then your Dad. I remember the day we hung out at the Poker party, then when I came back from that trip we went out to this chinese place with Marty and I got jealous and then we well you know what we did. Then Finn's birthday party when I got even more jealous.

I remember the ultimatum which you say was'nt an ultimatum-"

"It was'nt!" Rory said now crying

"Shush you, then when I said that I would be your boyfriend, God I remember everything with you, when we broke up, got back together moved in had an argument, when I woke up in the hospital and you where there, when you thought you where pregnant, Everything and then when I thought that it could'nt be any better for me you walk down that aisle in this white dress your father giving you away, you hold my heart Rory and when we have kids they will too, you're my life and I will always love you, im so happy that after this day I will call you my wife forever"

Rory,Lorelai,Emily,Shira,Lane,Paris,Steph,Rosemary,Juliet,Christopher,Luke,Richard and almost everyone was crying right now, Finn the best man looked like he was on the verge of crying and Colin who was a groomsmen looked happy for them

"I love you Logan, my vowel is'nt long enough, but here it goes" Everyone laughed a little "I love you for being there for me, holding me when I cry, not getting tired of me and putting up with my crazy rants, I knew that you were the one when I found out that you where in the hospital, I know that you will always be there for me no matter what, I know that you would'nt hurt me on purpose and will love me forever, I know that I will be with you forever and that makes me so happy and excited to see what our future holds, I love you"

"May we have the rings" the minister said

Finn handed the Ring to Logan

"Repeat after me"

"Lorelai Leigh Gilmore, you are now consecrated to me as my wife from this day forward and I give you this ring as the pledge of my love and as the symbol of our unity and with this ring, I thee wed."

Logan repeated this and placed the ring on Rory's finger

Then the minister handed Rory, Logan's ring

"Repeat after me"

"Logan Huntzberger, You are now consecrated to me as my husband from this day forward and I give you this ring as the pledge of my love and as a symbol of our unity and with this ring, I thee wed."

Rory repeated this and placed the ring on Logan's finger

"By the power vested in me and by the state of Connecticut and almighty God, I now pronounce you man and wife- and may your days be good and long upon the earth.

You may now kiss the bride"

Logan leaned into Rory and kissed her as all their family and friends clapped and cheered

he placed his forehead against hers and looked into her eyes

"I love you ace, and I will Love you forever"

-Fin-

* * *

Please review :)

-Pao-


End file.
